For the retail display of hangable garments, the prior art teaches various garment brackets having a horizontal bar portion for suspending garments and a shank portion adapted to be firmly supported by an appropriate wall-mountable or freestanding fixture. Among customarily employed garment brackets, those having hook-type and slat-type shank portions are prevalent; however, heretofore each type bracket requires a specially designed wall-mountable fixture. Thus, retailers who desire to utilize both hook-type and slat-type garment brackets have had to inventory two differently designed sets of wall-mountable fixtures.